The Vampire Hunter
by FantasyLover91
Summary: Bella is a vampire attending a school for her kind. There she meets Rosalie, Alice and Bree and they become quick friends. What happens when they go shopping and Bella runs into someone who is a danger to there kind? Someone who is a bronze haired Vampire Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire Hunter

Chapter 1

Note: This isn't an actual fanfic. Its one of my own stories. All I did was change the names of the characters around.

Bella walked to the door and turned to her friend.

"It was good to see you again. I'll see you later."

Jessica smiled and hugged Bella. "See you tomorrow then."

Bella smiled back and nodded. "See you tomorrow."

As she walked towards a car pulled up alongside her and a man climbed out.

He smiled at her. "Hi."

"Hello."

"My name is James." He said. "What's your name?"

"Bella."

"Do you want to take a test run of my car?" he asked.

Bella looked from him to the car then back to him again.

"No thanks. I'm not really interested in cars." She said as she turned.

Suddenly he grabbed hold of her.

"I'm afraid that you don't have a choice in this."

"Let me go." Bella screamed. "Help!"

He chuckled. "No one can help you." He said as he put something over her mouth and nose.

Bella was immediately knocked out.

The man chuckled and put her into the car and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Years later….

Bella walked into school in the morning.

She had red hair, pale skin and chocolate brown eyes.

Bella wasn't just any normal teenage girl.

She was a vampire and the school that she was going to was a school for vampire girls and boys.

The school itself was a refugee for vampires like herself that have been walking the earth for a while and this was her first year going to this school.

She walked over to the office and the receptionist handed her a set of keys to her room.

She opened the door and walked in the find a young girl sitting on one of the beds.

She smiled at her. "Hello I'm Rosalie Hale and you must be Bella Swan."

She nodded.

"I can already tell that were going to be great friends." Rosalie said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hello. Hey Rosalie can we come in?"

"Yes it's open." Rosalie replied. "Come on in."

The door opened and in came two girls.

"Bella allow me to introduce you to my friends Alice and Bree. This is Bella. She's new to this school."

"Oh well welcome to this school." Alice said as she turned to Rosalie. "Rosalie we have to go to our lessons soon. Are you coming?"

Rosalie nodded. "Come on Bella."

Bella nodded as she walked out of the room.

Later….

Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Bree went shopping in a nearby shopping mall after school.

"This is great." Bella said. "I haven't been shopping since I was turned."

At the mention of the word 'turned' Rosalie, Alice and Bree looked down sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry." Bella said.

Rosalie sighed and looked up and said. "Bella we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella nodded as they walked to somewhere that was private.

When they were alone Rosalie turned to Bella. "We want to know how you were turned."

Bella looked down. "It wasn't pretty."

"It never is." Bree said. "I was in a hospital bed because I had a car accident and a vampire attacked everyone in the hospital and saved me for last. He took away my life support and as I was dying he drank my blood. I never got a choice because I was in a coma."

"I was killed in my sleep." Alice said. "But not before he drank a little of my blood did he break my neck and drank the rest of my blood."

"And I was attacked in an alleyway by a vampire mob gang. Before they turned me they raped me and broke my legs so I couldn't get away." Rosalie said. "Now we want to know how you were changed."

"I was…. I was experimented on." Bella said.

Bree, Rosalie and Alice gasped.

"What do you mean experimented on?" Alice asked.

Bella took a deep breathe. "Alright I'll tell you my story. I was walking home from my friend's house when this man walked up to me and offered a test run of his new car. When I refused he threw me into the car and knocked me out. When I woke I found out that I was tied to a table. The man named James came out of nowhere and bit into my neck and sucked a little of my blood. He told me that I was going to die here and he drank more of my blood as I screamed out in pain. He jabbed his hand into my chest and as he removed it he was holding my heart. He grinned down at me as he licked it. My eyes stared wide eyed at him. My breathing was very shallow and it didn't help that he took my heart away from me. As he placed my heart back in he tore open my neck. That made me die quicker. When I woke I found out that I was a vampire."

"How did you escape?" Bree asked.

Bella smiled. "When he untied me I bit into his neck and broke it."

"Bella we are so sorry." Rosalie said. "We didn't know."

"It's fine." Bella replied. "It happened a long time ago."

"It looks like none of us got a choice to become what we are." Bree said.

As they walked back towards the mall Rosalie stopped.

"Do you guys sense that?"

Bree nodded. "Yes someone's been following us for the last hour."

"There's a forest outside this mall." Alice said. "We should split up once were in the forest and meet back again at school."

Bella nodded. "Just walk calmly until we get there. We can't let them know that we know that there following us."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As they walked into the forest they started to split up.

Bella was soon left alone and started walking calmly back to school.

'I still sense that someone is following me. I hope that the others at alright.'

She stopped in her tracks and used her senses to scan the area.

Suddenly an arrow shot past her and hit a nearby tree.

Bella gasped and ran off. "I can't run forever. I must stop and find out who this person is. I can't run away like a coward would. I'm a vampire." She stopped and turned. "Whoever you are come out of where you are hiding."

She heard someone laugh and a young boy came out from his hiding spot from the bushes.

He held a bow in his hands.

"Don't move vampire." He said.

Bella raised her hands above her head. "Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you. Who are you?"

"My name is Edward Masen and I am a vampire hunter."

Bella gasped. "A vampire hunter."

Edward nodded.

"Look I'm not hurting anyone so why are you after me?" Bella asked.

"I'm just keeping an eye on you." Edward said. "Just in case you decide to take someone's life."

"So you heard everything that we were saying?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded and placed an arrow into his bow and aimed it at Bella.

Bella dodged it as he fired the arrow.

She jumped onto him and knocked him towards the ground and put his hands above his head.

"Look I don't want to hurt you alright. And even if I do I would have done it already. I'm not like others of my kind who hurt others just for their own pleasure." She scrunched up her nose. "I'm not that twisted."

Edward sighed. "You really don't want to hurt me?" he chuckled. "There's a first. Usually when a vampire sees a vampire hunter they usually try and kill them."

Bella nodded. "I don't."

"Alright. If you're not going to hurt me then I won't try to kill you. Let me go please."

Bella nodded and let him go.

"So what's your name vampire?" Edward asked.

"Bella Swan." She replied.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Edward said.

Bella nodded. "And you too."

He sighed and looked down. "My parents aren't going to be happy with my report."

"Couldn't you just say that you didn't find any vampires?" Bella asked.

Edward looked up to stare at Bella and said. "That could work."

"So I'm guessing that you hate being a vampire hunter." Bella said.

Edward nodded. "I want to run away from my family someday."

Bella stood. "I have to get back to my school. My friends are properly worrying about me."

"That reminds me." Edward said as he stood also. "Is it true what you said? That you were experimented on?"

Bella nodded. "Yes every bit of it."

"I'm sorry." Edward said.

"It's fine."

"You have to go now." Edward said. "Farewell."

"Do you think that we'll see each other again?"

Edward shrugged. "Only time will tell."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella found that when she walked back to school Rosalie, Alice and Bree were waiting for her.

Rosalie ran up to her and hugged her. "Are you alright? We were so worried about you."

Bella nodded. "I'm fine."

"What happened?" Bree asked.

"I ran into a vampire hunter."

Bree, Alice and Rosalie gasped.

"How did you escape?" Alice asked.

"He let me go." Bella replied.

"Just like that?" Rosalie said.

Bella nodded. "Come on lets go back inside."

Later Bella was lying on her bed.

Rosalie was grabbing something to eat.

Bella groaned. "Why can't I stop thinking about that boy? It's not like his anything special to me."

She stood and went to the window. 'I have to see him again even if it is dangerous. But how? I might have to go back to the place where we first met. But I can't make Rosalie worry about me again.'

She took out some paper and wrote to Rosalie.

'Hey Rosalie.

Just gone to grab something to drink so no need to wait up for me.

Be back soon.

Bella.'

She left it on the desk and opened the window and climbed out.

She ran towards the place where she met Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She saw that she arrow that he had first tried to shoot her with was still in the tree.

"Hello?" she called.

"I knew that you would return." Came a voice.

Bella turned to see Edward standing behind her.

She smiled. "It's good to see you again Edward."

He nodded. "And you Bella."

He sighed and chuckled. "Well this is new. A vampire and a vampire hunter meeting up."

Bella laughed. "Yeah I guess it is. I never expected a vampire hunter for a friend."

Edward looked down suddenly.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"I never expected this to happen but I think that I'm in love with you Bella. I've got this feeling about you."

Bella gasped. "I…. I think that I might be feeling the same way about you as well."

Edward walked over to her and touched her cheek and shivered from the touch of her cold skin.

He smiled. "This is forbidden love."

Bella nodded and kissed him.

"I have to go back to school soon." Edward said. "My friends will get worried if I don't get back soon."

Edward nodded. "We have to see each other soon."

Bella nodded. "Two weeks."

Edward sighed and grabbed her hands. "It will be a long two weeks without you by my side."

"For me as well." She said as she kissed him. "Farewell. We should keep the arrow in the tree so we know where to meet."

Bella nodded as she walked off.

Bella climbed through the window to see Rosalie sitting on her bed with her arms folded with the note in her hands.

"Hi." Bella said. "I see that you've got my note."

Rosalie nodded. "I'm guessing that you were really hungry."

Bella nodded. "Yeah I haven't feed in quite a while."

"Yeah I guess that's true. You've been looking paler than usual."

Bella smiled and nodded. "Yeah I needed the blood."

Bella's kind couldn't go two weeks without blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two weeks later….

'Tonight's the night that I get to see Edward again.' Bella thought as she sat on her bed.

Rosalie went with Bree and Alice for a late night shopping spree.

She opened the window and climbed out.

She waited by the arrow for Edward to arrive.

"Hello." Came a voice

Bella turned to see Edward standing behind her.

She smiled and hugged him.

"It's nice to see you again." Edward said.

Bella nodded in agreement.

They sat under a tree and Edward turned to Bella.

"So how old are you and when were you turned?"

"I'm seventeen." Bella replied as she took a deep breathe. "I was turned in 1970. How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen as well."

"So can we see each other tomorrow?" Edward asked later.

Bella nodded.

Edward gave her one last kiss before walking off in the opposite direction.

Bella sighed and walked off.

The next day Bella waited patiently for her lessons to end then she ran towards her room.

She waited there while doing her homework for night to come.

As she walked towards the window Rosalie came into the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just going for a walk." Bella replied.

"Oh well come back soon."

Bella nodded as she climbed out.

Edward was waiting for her next to the arrow.

He smiled as he kissed her. "Welcome back."

"Thanks."

They sat on the grass with their hands locked.

As they kissed they heard hissing from the bushes.

Edward gasped. "What was that?"

Bella stood. "Who's there?"

Rosalie stepped out and hissed when she saw Edward.

"So this is why you go out almost every night."

"Rosalie it's not what you think." Bella said. "Please just let me explain."

"Oh I know what this is all about." Rosalie said. "You're in love with him aren't you?"

Bella nodded.

Edward brought out a stake to defend himself.

"No don't hurt her Edward. She's my friend." Bella said.

"She's a threat Bella." Edward said. "Even if she is your friend."

Suddenly the bushes behind them rustled and a young girl and boy stepped out.

They gasped and one of the brought out a bow when they saw Rosalie and Bella.

Edward sighed. "This is my brother and sister. Alec and Jane. I kinda hoped that they wouldn't have come along to see this."

Jane frowned. "Edward come over here but kill that vampire that you are with first. We won't tell mum and dad what happens here if you come home with us."

Edward shook his head. "No."

"What!" Alec and Jane said together.

"I love her." Edward replied.

"Such things aren't possible with those creatures." his brother said. "They have no heart to love. There hollow inside."

Jane raised the bow as she said. "Step away from that creature so that I can kill her myself."

Without waiting for an answer Jane placed an arrow into the bow and shot it at Bella.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Edward pushed Bella away and stood in front of her.

The arrow gorged into Edward's stomach.

He gasped in pain.

He looked down at the arrow then fell to the ground.

Bella screamed and kneeled down next to him.

"Come on were leaving." Jane said as she and Alec left them.

Bella looked up. "Help!" Bella screamed at Rosalie. "You have to help me. How do I save him? Please Rosalie I love him!"

Rosalie sighed and ran over to her and kneeled down next to him. "We have to pull the arrow out."

Bella shook her head. "But we can't. He'll lost too much blood if we pull it out. If we lose control…."

"Trust me Bella. We won't." Rosalie said. "We can't leave it in there."

Bella nodded and turned to Edward. "This is going to hurt."

Rosalie put her hand on his chest and pulled out the arrow.

Edward yelled out in pain.

Blood began rushing out as the arrow was pulled out.

Rosalie hissed as she smelt the blood.

Bella placed her hand on Rosalie's shoulder. "Control yourself Rosalie."

Rosalie nodded and took a deep breathe. "We have to save him."

"Turn…. Me…. Please." Edward whispered.

Rosalie and Bella looked down at him in shock.

"What?" Bella said.

"If I'm dying then I want you to drink my blood." Edward whispered. "Do it please."

"I could never do that to you Edward." Bella said.

"You don't have a choice Bella." Rosalie said. "It's either that or you lose him forever."

Bella sighed and nodded. "If I drink all your blood then you'll come back as a vampire after five or ten minutes of death."

Edward nodded. "I understand. Just…. Do it already."

Bella bent down and brought her lips to Edward's neck and began to suck out his blood.

Edward's eyes slowly closed as she sucked out his blood.

His face grew paler as she continued to suck his blood.

After she was done she sat down next to Rosalie.

Rosalie hugged her. "It's going to be alright. You did the right thing."

"I really hope I did."

After five minutes of waiting Edward's eyes slowly opened.

He smiled at Bella and sat upright and kissed her. "Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome." Bella replied. "Now we are together forever."

Bella nodded. "Forever."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Come on you love birds." She said as she stood. "Let's go back to school."

Edward and Bella nodded and walked off with Rosalie.

The end.


End file.
